


【奇异铁/授翻】No Need

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Infinity War, Romantic Fluff, they're perfect for each other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony呻吟道：“我们年纪大了！不适合在浴缸里做爱了！”“有人提到了在浴缸里做爱？”“我提的，显然。”





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872038) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> 作者笔记：'cause I’m the lonely twin the left handdd ~~ reset myself and get back on track~~~  
> 因为我是左手~~孤独的胞兄~~~重启自己~~~重回正轨~~~哦哦~~~  
> （瞎翻，一句来自Gorillaz乐队新专辑《THE NOW NOW》的词）

首先是袖扣。泛着珠光白，被摘下丢在梳妆台上的时候发出“咔哒”的声响。呃哦。

Tony伸手够到自己的领带，迅速而急促地将其扯散。他感到眼皮发沉打架，脖子后头硬邦邦的——不只是因为衬衫后领拘住了他。

房间安静得出奇——好像Friday也感受到了他此刻的心情。头一回他对听不到纽约嘈杂繁忙的车水马龙的声音而感到有些高兴。Tony甚至不确定自己的手机跑哪儿去了——但他太累了也不想去找了，它大概是在桌子哪个角落里嗡嗡作响吧。

Tony解开领子顶端的纽扣，坐在床尾。他把眼镜往上推，用掌心紧紧捂住眼睛，然后呼吸。

僵硬感挥之不去。整整一天他都坐得端正笔直，双手安放得整整齐齐，附和着点头、表现出愉快的样子，只因还抱着一线希望。

一丝光芒在他视野远处闪现，Tony甚至都没抬眼——他听见了传送门关闭的声音。

“Tony。”

要强颜欢笑并不难。Tony用一只手抵在后脑发间，眼镜滑了下来斜着挂在一只眼睛边上。“Doctor。”

Stephen的脸上尽是坦率和担心，但Tony今天实在没有精力来对付那些问题了。于是他在对方问他“还好吗”的时候看向了别处。

“你都看到了，是吧？”

“我吗——是的我看到了。我和王在圣所看了整个审讯。”

“那就是你已经知道了。”Tony摆摆手，把眼镜丢到床上，用另一只手捋了捋头发。

“他们都他妈的疯了。”（They’re off their fucking rockers.）

“嘿——至少我们没被关进监狱。”

“他们甚至都不会 ** **感谢你**** ，Tony。没人会注意你是那样坚持着挺着脖子在那儿。”

“他们是我的朋友啊，Stephen。”Tony道，“他们讨人厌，固执己见，但还是我的朋友。我不会让他们变回——变成国家的罪犯，仅仅为了保护地球。”

Stephen举步向前。每一步都在向他靠近，于是Tony垂下了肩来，也垂下了眼眸。Stephen走到他两腿之间停下，用双手覆上了他的手，接着Tony任由自己放下了双臂，最后在Stephen将十指梳进他头发的时候阖上了双眼。手指温柔地揉摁着，颤抖着，从他的鬓角眉梢，到他的脖颈后方。酥麻刺痛传遍他的四肢百骸，仿佛魔法，然而并非魔法。

对方的触碰使人立即赶到放松。Tony能够闻见Stephen身上的古龙水味道，于是甚至懒得抑制那冲动便将自己的脸埋进了Stephen的颈侧。Stephen没有穿着他那身卡玛泰姬的袍服，于是Tony能够隔着T恤感受到他身体微微发热的温度。

Stephen的声音这回温和了些，但仍充满了不可置信，“你就那么站了10个小时……”

“我从不知道我那样做是否正确。”Tony自嘲道。“我想我只是——尽我所能，你懂的？然而我却从来都——都不知道该怎么做。他们想要重新制定协议内容。”

“我明白。”

“如果他们不肯签……便又是无穷无尽的争斗。那时就算站上是个小时也无济于事了。”

“Tony。”

“我没法——”他咬紧唇齿，他可以的。他一直如此。他可以再次如此。

 

****为知识所累。** **

****

Tony深呼吸，睁开眼睛。Stephen俯身望着他，一边用拇指在他耳畔温柔地打转揉摁，带着一种确然来自Stephen的轻柔的颤抖，令Tony心弦绷直绞紧，如湿透的衬衫。

他们保持这样的相处不知道多久了。但如今Stephen成了他生命中的常数，而Tony不知道倘若没有他自己该怎样度过了。从某种意义而言他就如同瘾君子一般：要戒掉药物很难；要戒断酒精更难；要离开Pepper算是无稽之谈。而陷入一场对巫师的单箭头的爱恋如此轻而易举地简单。

“那令我着恼，”Stephen喃喃道，“我甚至无法为你辩护。”

Tony笑了。“我欣赏你的想法，但你说得就像是我是第一次对总统说不不不似的。”

“Tony——”

Tony伸手用拇指勾住了Stephen的腰带，看着他凝视着他的眼睛，声音坚定如钢铁，“他们不知道你参与其中。他们对你一无所知。还有成千上万更好的方式来解决。”

Stephen回望了他一眼，仿佛同意了，但对此闷闷不乐。他的手落在Tony后颈上，开始摩挲着那里的疤，就轻轻掩藏在Tony的领子下边。一个圆形。同太空暴君的手套一般大。Tony斜倚着他。

“你肩头背负了太多了。”

Tony笑道，“我可是Stark。生而拥有宽阔的肩膀，成堆的麻烦。”

Stephen回以微笑，用玩笑的语气说，“你就不指望多元宇宙平行世界自己拯救自己么？”

“那我大概就能少些麻烦缠身。”

“你知道对此我有的是补救办法。”

Tony饶有兴致，“魔法吗？”

“不。”Stephen解开了Tony衬衫上的第二粒扣子，Tony眼神不由向下一扫，旋即又向上一瞥。

“哦？——那么是性爱？”

“不！”Stephen笑着，朝着腰间向下解着扣子。“来一次沐浴。可以浇灭怒火哦。”

“噢，”Tony喘气道。浴室里的灯突然亮了起来，水声汩汩响起。“要和我一起吗？”

Stephen解开了最后一颗扣子，将衬衫从Tony的肩头褪下，然后一次扯住一个袖子帮他脱掉。Stephen将衬衫放在一边，完全忽略了他的问题。“你有吃过东西吗？”他的手指轻柔抚过Tony赤裸的臂膀。

“我在庭上有喝咖啡。”

“那不算。”Stephen起身走开，徒留Tony的双手在那儿意犹未尽地贪恋着他的抚触。“脱掉衣服，我来看看有什么。”

“有什么—— ** **吃的**** ？你可该死的不会做饭，宝贝儿。”

“有钱。”对方纠正道，手伸到后袋里掏出20块。“我会带中国菜回来。”

“哦天，”Tony呻吟了一声，“说得你很了解我似的。”

“去洗。”Stephen凝视着他严肃地指示着，随即便消失在金色的光圈后面，就和来的时候一般迅捷。

Tony叹口气，失落地扭了扭身子。他踢掉了自己的鞋子，用他母亲看到的话就会责备他的那种方式—— ** **你会磨坏脚后跟的**** ！——但是Tony就这样用脚趾头钳住鞋子丢进了鞋柜里，它们就是那么做到了。通讯角传来幽幽跳动的蓝光—— ** **二十条未读消息**** 。好极了。

他是多么，多么，多么想就瘫在床上不起来，但他听到了哗哗的水声，然后有什么东西开始神神秘秘地翻箱倒柜。于是Tony拉开西装裤的拉链，将裤子丢在了地上等到时候再收拾。他抬起一只脚将袜子脱掉，此时他发现一盒子美镁浴盐（Epsom salt）飘过了浴室，然后自己倒进了浴缸里。令人惊诧的是他对此几乎毫不惊讶。

魔法曾让他保持彻夜不眠；那可不怎么对头，感觉非常真实，但是太新鲜也太令人想兴奋地滔滔不绝。但是随着时间推移，事情总在变迁，Tony已然学会将魔法与Stephen、以及随之而来的一切美好事物联系在一起。当然了，你懂的，不是指外星军队啊死亡啊那些东西。

Tony瞥了瞥，看到水雾渐渐升腾起来。屋子里充斥回旋着淡淡浴盐肥皂泡沫的味道，某种兽性的冲动席卷着击中了他仿佛给了他迎头一击。迅速地，他脱掉了内衣然后走了进去接着 ** **哦操**** ——是的，不能说这样比拖着双腿立马睡过去舒服，但是不管怎样也相当值得了。

水泡得他皮肤泛红，有点儿太热了——但是Tony将水开到更热。他沉浸其中，于是那湿热蔓延到了他的耳侧。

Tony不记得自己花了多少钱买的这个浴缸，大概也就花了一分钱吧。一部分买下它的原因可能是出于它挺酷的，但主要原因还是他确信这货应该是个隐藏了身份的霸天虎——自带灯光和喷嘴，宽敞大到Tony可以在里头整个舒展开来 还够不到边。他把泡泡吹到水里头，接着又叹了口气，试图摆脱附着在自己身上仿佛第二层皮肤一般的压力。他想沿着指甲撕扯开自己的胳膊好将这层皮剥下，仿佛眠蛇蜕皮，然后只余下那些不一样的部分，柔软而洁净。

脑海中仍回放着如噩梦一般地审判场景。他得给队长打电话， 他得跟T’Challa见个面，他得和Pepper谈谈指数跌落的股票，他还得选址重建复联总部——水龙头关停了下来，而Stephen拿着外卖袋子走了进来。

“你真是我的生命之光。”Tony叹息道。

“我去了那家你常光顾的非转基因外卖店，”Stephen用牙齿叼着一根吸管然后将它戳进塑料杯子里，看得Tony有些目眩神迷。“店里的女士都已经知道你会点什么了。”

“是不是最可爱的那个？”Tony吮着自己的手指说，“呃，姓林，”他嗫嚅道，“还是刘来着。”

“我相信应该是姓廖。你猜的很接近了。”Stephen说。

Tony轻轻敲了敲浴缸的池沿，“水很暖和。进来吧。”

Stephen递给他饮料和一盒子香橙鸡块，“不。”他就坐在池沿上掰开筷子，把它和食物一样都递给了Tony，“我看你这样子再过个半分钟就要晕过去了。”

“啊，我通常不都是那样的吗？他们说就是那个表情。”Tony像挥着八爪螃蟹似的将筷子伸向Stephen然后在盒子里掏了掏。

Stephen看着他，几乎笑出声，“很高兴看到你还能耍得动贫嘴。”

他立在浴缸边，几缕头发垂在脸上——看上去很像是想要那个。Tony真心希望Stephen别再别上晃悠了而是赶紧来和自己坦诚相对（get naked with him）——然而Strange对此的态度很是奇怪（哈）。事情就那么停留在一个亲密的界限上。即使他们已然处在那个界限上。他的头疼得厉害，让他没法想清楚这个。

Tony差点把鸡块掉进了浴缸里，于是他坐起来了一点儿好继续吃。

“宝贝儿。”

“唔。”

“你吃了没？”

“在圣所吃过了。”

Tony点点头，咬了一小口咽下去，然后说，“你觉得我们多久以后才能有下一次？”

Stephen已经知道他说的是什么意思。“总之现在不是时候。”

“几年？几个月？还是几个小时？”Tony敲了敲筷子，“我们没法准备好了。我们老是忙着做——战斗厮杀。”

“事实上无穷无尽的、来自异维度的外星力量就是一直在源源不断地袭击地球，”Stephen徒劳地说着，“要是我每晚都想着这个，那我永远都不用想睡着了。有些事情，最好还是留到明天再说。”

“你看到过 ** **那样**** 会有什么结果。”

“那我得说其实也不太糟。”Stephen耸耸肩，显然不是在说他们曾经变成砂砾的事实。Tony把盒子放在浴缸不远处的地上，将筷子插在里面。

“但是——”

Stephen一只手捏住了他的下巴，迫使他抬头与对方眼神相接。Tony咽了咽嗓子。Stephen的目光苍白冰凉，“Tony，如果你还不停下想这件事，我就抹掉你的记忆然后把你推上床去。”

Tony喘着气，伸出手指抓住Stephen的手，“你说过你永远不会的！”

Stephen做了一个“不信你试试看啊”的表情，于是Tony叹了口气，将头埋进了自己的臂弯里。食物还是有用的，但他依然不能好好地正常呼吸。

“我感觉脑袋里像是有个摇摆锤一样重。”

Stephen俯下身子，当心不让自己滑倒，然后继续托住Tony的脑袋，在Tony唇上印下一个轻柔而绵长的吻，“你的脑袋可比那个复杂多了。”

Tony感觉胸口五味杂陈，觉得自己的睫毛绝对不是在发颤——

“该死，我想留住 ** **你**** 。”Tony几乎是不可闻地低语着。

Stephen眨了眨眼，“什么？”

Tony深呼吸，猛地脱离开去说：“好吧，够了——”然后将自己重新沉入冒着泡泡的水里。但是Stephen依旧盯着他，不肯停止和他眼神交流。Tony有些痛恨这样，于是他接着说，“你懂的。只是——这事，我们彼此间——不是说什么真的正儿八经开始了什么，但是每次看到你见鬼的做这些事的时候都让我觉得这是认真的。好了，所以，你该走了。呃，走吧。”

Stephen甚至没换个表情。他缓缓地眨着眼，然后他眼中有什么变得锐利，直到他站起身来。

“好吧，挪一挪。”

“什么？”

然而Stephen只是扯住自己的后领将衬衫脱了下来。他的头发蓬松而凌乱，好像他几乎没花一点时间来将它们打理一下向后梳。Tony转了转身子，水波漾了开去，几乎目瞪口呆地看着Stephen将鞋子一只一只脱掉。然后对方褪掉了袜子放在一边。他的衬衫就叠放在衣柜上，同他的戒指一起。他的腰带穿过环扣，发出皮革的摩擦声，然后被“啪”得甩在了地上。牛仔裤，接着是内衣，他就是故意这样脱着衣服——他光裸的躯体如此美丽，而Tony只能痴痴地盯着他跨进浴缸来，一条腿，紧接着另一条腿。

水位涨了起来，泡泡将他们腰部以下都藏在水里，但Tony仍然盯着，口中燥热仿佛地狱业火。他们在Tony房间里每一个可以用的 ** **平面**** 上都做过，但从没有足够的时间坐下来彼此凝望。湿漉漉的水汽沾上了Stephen的耳后，他的头发渐渐濡湿而蜷曲，水滴沾在他手臂上仿佛镀了一层 ** **金箔**** ——

或许浴缸是挺大的，但Stephen的腿就跟瞪羚一般更为修长，所以他叠着双腿，将两臂搁在膝盖上，然后低头望着Tony，仿佛在发出邀请。

“我打算慢慢告诉你，因为你在感情上有些迟钝。”Stephen说。Tony发出嘲笑的声音，但却被对方的话盖了过去。“我深深迷恋着你。”

“喔。”Tony呼吸。世界轻柔的为之一滞。

“所以请别觉得这只是漫不经心的一时兴起，”Stephen说，“不然我只能更加用力地来说服你了。”

Tony在水下慢慢靠近，双腿抵上对方的髋骨，直到他可以用胳膊将Stephen的肩膀圈住，同他分享着呼吸。他的心不可思议地跳动，仿佛里头填着一块金属。而Stephen找到了他。

Tony说，“坦率讲，我明白我在感情上是有些迟钝。”

“是什么阻碍了它？”

“每个人都离开了我，Doctor。”

“噢，别说得那么戏剧性。”Stephen低声道。

“这大概是与生俱来的。”

“所以所有复仇者都有父亲这事上的麻烦？”

Tony猝不及防地笑了出来。他抬手抚上Stephen背上相当棒的肌肉，然后亲吻对方。“你真刻薄。我真喜欢死你了。”那么，那么多，喜欢。

“我想你保证这感觉是相互的。现在，转过身去，笨蛋。”

Tony咬着双唇然后咧嘴笑了，“为什么……你是要给我洗头发吗？”

“没错。”

“我还以为只有电影才那么演。”Tony转过身去，有一点水从边上溢了出去，但是管他呢。他可能有点眩晕。Stephen张开双腿——操！是的！Tony在他两腿后向后撤了撤，然后将手掌扶在Stephen两膝，一边一个。

“得有个大浴缸才行啊。”Stephen说着，伸手从架子上取下一个瓶子——他将盖子打开闻了闻，然后又伸手去够下一个瓶子。

“是你太高了。”Tony甩了甩膝盖然后踢了踢Stephen的脚，而对方的脚已然触到了浴缸的尽头。“然后——你是在干嘛？”

“这一种……”Stephen呢喃着，掬起一捧水洒在Tony脑袋上，“……闻起来最像你。”

“你好俗，”Tony决定这么讲，“但大概我们就是这么相得益彰吧。”

“那你现在明白了。”

香波在他发间搓出了泡沫、Stephen的手并不是那么有力，并没有太用力地揉搓，但那太太太舒服了。Tony坐了回去，发出舒适的咕噜声。


	2. （下）

他记得他们是怎样开始的——三个月前Tony把他拽上了楼然后Stephen说 ** **Stark——我不能——我的手——我从来没有——自从——****

于是Tony冲他笑了， ** **亲爱的，你不用手也能做的事情可多得去了——****

Stephen的腿软软的；Tony用指甲抚弄着他腿上的肌肉，任Stephen在他头上浇上更多的水。Stephen摩挲着他的脖子，带着香波滑滑的触感。闻起来是薰衣草味道，就是Tony定期在用的那种。肥皂揉搓出了泡沫。“眼睛闭上。”Stephen说，接着Tony感觉有更多水从脸上淌下。

他不确定是Friday还是Stephen调暗了灯光，总之就是有人这么干了。Tony朝全息装置挥挥手，然后浴缸上的灯亮了，透过水汽折射出一道渐变的彩虹。

Tony保持着闭眼的姿势，努力保持静止不动。他听到盖子合上的声音，然后感觉到洗护的泡沫渗入了头发。Tony揉了揉自己的膝盖，接着Stephen朝他挤了过来，几乎要将胸膛贴上了Tony 的脸。橙色的魔法光芒从Tony的脖颈扩散到肩膀，略略刺痛了他，但如同成瘾的药物一般使他感到放松，令他不由呻吟。“伙计，你再这么弄下去会把我搞到高/潮的。”

“噢不，”Stephen一脸假正经，“乐意之极。（Whatever will I do）”

水流最后一次沿着Tony的脖子淌下，但这回Stephen的手紧跟其后，顺着他的肩膀，围绕着他的胸膛，最后将Tony拉得足够近，直到将他的头拥在Stephen的颊边。

Tony单手揉了揉，然后睁开了眼，扭了扭身体到一个舒服的姿势，感觉到滑溜溜的。Stephen关掉浴缸的塞子，水开始下沉流走。Stephen用颀长的双臂将他圈住，Tony顺其自然。此刻他忘却了那场审判，忘却了多重宇宙，忘却了他没接到的二十通电话。他只是想着这英俊的巫师，还有中国菜。

“喜欢这样么？”Stephen诚恳地问道。他将手掌平放于Tony的胸前，然后皮肤上泛起了橘黄色的光芒，令对方波动颤抖。Tony不得不咬紧了唇齿。

“这很——不可思议。”Tony说。“我想我是喜欢的。你怎么做到的？”

“我猜要做个类比的话，比较像电流。但不完全是，那很——棒。神秘的能量。”

“神秘啊，我一点儿都不惊讶了。”Tony将双手游移至Stephen的两股间，然后一路向下，从胯下揉捏Stephen臀部的触感相当地——微妙。

“你是个磨人精。”Stephen在他耳边嗫嚅低语。Tony感觉臂上冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我只能这么努力啊。”

Stephen依然要用些力才能将手指卷曲紧握，但已经可以抖得不那么厉害就伸展开来。现下他的手滑入了Tony的大腿内侧，而Tony不确定自己的分身能保持挺立状态多久——所以他不再费力去想这个了。

“你知道我真的很喜欢你的手，对么？”

Stephen沉默了。

“不是那种诡异的喜欢，”Tony纠正道。他偷偷拉过Stephen的一只手，细细打量着上面的伤疤。“它们修长而好看。你也没有歪斜的指甲。”

Stephen用双唇贴着Tony的后颈然后嗫嚅着，接着在他另一侧的耳畔落下另一个轻柔的吻，接着是在太阳穴，几乎要碰到那润湿的头发。

“有些话你可不是每天都能听到。”

Stephen从背后用左手握住Tony的一条腿然后将其拉开，将他抬得更高好让他的双腿被打开。Tony挣扎着用一只手攫住了浴缸的边缘，在Stephen吸吮自己耳垂的时候发出了一声响亮的回应。Tony只觉得腰背使不上力，然后他发觉自己脸红了。

Stephen右手平举，伸向Tony的中腹部，绕着肚脐懒洋洋地划着圈勾勒出他小腹的轮廓，仿佛完全忽略了自己正将那滚烫的所在抵着Tony的臀部；而Tony对此打了个寒战。

和Stephen，是如此不同寻常。那是值得渴望祈求的所在；甚至还有更多值得他去热爱。

Tony呻吟道：“我们都年纪大了！不能在浴缸里做爱了！”

“有人提到了在浴缸里做爱？”

“我提的，显然。”Tony说着，转身跨坐在Stephen膝盖上。瓷质的浴缸会让他的膝盖该死的磕得很惨的，但管他呢，他终于可以看着Stephen的眼睛然后吻他了。

Stephen将双腿垫在他的身下，这样Tony就能坐在他腿上而不是跪着了。他将手扶住Tony的腰背，递来一个潮湿而滑腻的吻。Tony将舌头探进他的唇间，接着Stephen的舌头与他的相遇交缠。他的牙齿那么锐利，让Tony总觉得自己的舌头快要割裂；他从来不那么做，但偶尔也想尝试，或许他会流血，又或许Stephen会将一切吸吮舔入。

“你真是，”Stephen喘着气说，“真他妈美好。”

Tony抽搐着、颤抖着，一只手攥着Stephen的肩膀，另一只探向彼此的两股间，将他们的分身排成一列，操，仿佛他们还是十八岁的小年轻呢。

Stephen的唇瓣比水温还要滚烫，他的舌头在Tony口中灼热地搅动。Tony和医生交换了一个肮脏而下流的吻；但Tony自己就曾说过他们（对就是医生）其实总是最脏最下流的。他说得一点儿都没错！

Tony喜欢被胡子蹭过，喜欢须后水的气息，喜欢Stephen在他腿间律动抽搐的模样。

Stephen捏住了他的臀，然后Tony突然清醒了。早安美国！

“你明天得负责把我的背修好。”Tony说着伸手从架子上拿了婴儿油然后拍散到后头，这事现在就是他妈的这么发生了。

“首先，我又不是个按摩师。”Stephen说道，“其次，上周我才看到过你把一整辆巴士从桥上扛下来。”

Tony扭动身子直起来些，臀部高过了水面，接着Stephen就将他扶住停在了那儿。Tony润了润手指然后伸到自己背后去，但当他这么做的时候也没有断开与Stephen的眼神接触交流，因为他知道Stephen就要死的吃这一套（eats that shit up）。那感觉真实而多变。Stephen的双脚紧扣地面，与Tony的厮磨在一起，而他的手指几乎就要沿着Tony的腿根滑向身后。

“我曾经还挺有弹性的。”Tony喘着粗气，坐在自己的手指上律动，而另一只手撑在Stephen肩头好让自己保持平衡。“就像，把腿弯到脑袋后面那种韧性。Natasha有叫我去做瑜伽，我坚持了有一年然后不再去了；我以后大概也不会再去做瑜伽了。”

“那我可以跟你去。”Stephen低声呢喃，语调深沉。“卡玛泰姬有一整套的柔韧性研究。”

“哦天，你真会瑜伽？那可太热了。”

Stephen用一只手托住他的臀部，另一只稳住他的脊背。他亲吻了他，碎碎念着仿佛是说 ** **大概吧**** 之类的——Tony得说Stephen该是有些不耐烦了，因为那吻简短而迅速，更接近Tony步伐的节奏。

他 ** **爱死了**** 这样子捉弄对方——让伟大的奇异博士更疲惫一些，精力少集中一些吧！

Tony知道这种疲乏感之后会像火车一般撞到自己——但不管怎样也不会持续太久。Tony只想在精疲力尽之前尽可能久地吮吸对方的唇舌。Stephen亲吻着他，仿佛他们即将死去一般，而Tony可能 ** **确实**** 会这样死去——他的心脏如此飞快地跳动，他的胸口感觉如此空空荡荡，手指在试图伸直之际颤抖得愈发厉害。他抽出手指在水中轻蘸，而当他终于和Stephen相连，让自己坐在对方身上被完全填满，呻吟也不由地从唇齿间不断溢出。

Tony嘶得吸气，眨了几下眼好驱散眼前的一片空白。

一切都灼热滚烫，Tony意识到水变得更暖了。他不确定Stephen是否知道自己都做了些什么（但倘使他知道，那也太他娘的性感了。）

Stephen将脸埋在Tony的肩头，牢牢地搂住了他的腰。他能感受到Stephen发自深处的低吟，而对方也确实那样呻吟了，从胸腔中，隆隆作响。

“你——”Stephen突然小声咒骂道，“操，当心点。”

谢谢，他的生命中可没有当心二字。

Tony略略瑟缩了一下；那有一点儿疼，但完全无损相当棒的感觉。Tony屏住呼吸，这样就不会错过自己在骑乘Stephen时对方发出的任何声音。速度并不快，并没有那么疯狂，但Tony用力地干着几乎是在颤抖了，任由Stephen摁住他的后颈就那么操进他的身体——还不足以深到让他出来，但也足够让人陷入 ** **癫狂**** 。

“操啊，”Tony唇厮齿磨，将手伸到Stephen的胸口，抚过他身侧的伤疤，然后扶回他的肩上（因为老实说肩膀是最好的支撑物了）。“你——你真是不同凡响。”

他试着享受这时光，试着不那么匆忙——匆忙地追逐任何东西——仅仅是坐在那儿，将世界都抛在脑后。Stephen拥着他就仿佛——仿佛他不是那么脆弱易碎，而是他无比重要珍贵，更操蛋的是那样子让Tony看得头晕目眩。

水流在浴缸边缘起伏荡漾，Stephen吻了吻他而Tony将鼻子挪了开去，使劲地注视着对方的脸，他下颌的棱角，他眼中暧昧不清的模糊意味——所有那些让Tony感觉超脱的一切。

Tony的膝盖打滑了一下接着他们的角度变了，Tony该死地呛了一下，一阵剧烈的感觉从背部飞快地击中了他；他将指甲深深嵌进Stephen的臂膀，呻吟着好似娼/妓般淫荡（like a whore in hell）。

Stephen在说着什么——但他同时还在从容地操弄着他，水在周身翻覆流动，灯光泛着酡红，然后是澄黄，然后幽蓝。

“我捉住你了，”Stephen说，“操，你是我的了。”接着，特么该死的是的，Tony在他的两腿间把自己进到更深，而他的滚烫被那紧致牢牢地吃住，被猛烈地包裹着挤压着。

Stephen的脖颈看上去像是个能让人安宁休憩、以此为居所的极佳所在——于是Tony就埋在那里，尽己所能地支撑着；直至他感觉Stephen的双腿颤抖而自己的肠壁不断绞紧，呼吸变得狂乱。

“给我，再多些，”Tony鼓励着，“ ** **来**** 吧——”

“让我们把地板都弄湿透吧，”Stephen笑着，气息急促，后腰一挺， ** **老天啊**** 。是的。Tony会永远记得这一瞬的。特别是，明天。

颤抖的手指掠过他的脊背于是Tony觉得自己要化为乌有，他用尽全力吸气，最后猛得一冲然后闭上了眼睛。最棒的部分便是他身下那浑厚的男中音，Stephen用惊人的力量攫着他的腰，令他的脚趾不由自主在浴缸末端蜷曲了起来。自己的名字从没有被念得这么动听过。

水还要过一会儿才放完。Tony任由那种失真的迷幻感在骨血中渗透蔓延。

有那么一瞬Tony觉得汗毛耸立，当他只能听见Stephen的呼吸——而Tony紧紧追随着那声音。有时，当他看着面前这个人扭曲现实、召唤法阵、变出武器——他看起来不似 ** **真实**** 存在，缥缈虚幻。仿佛Tony伸手触碰，指尖却只能与他擦身而过。

但，啊不，此刻这个人只是在Tony脊背上划着假想的圈圈，在浴缸中渐渐冷却。

他们拥吻——只因如他们所愿。只因性爱是首选，而他们就在此欢愉，在此时此刻此间。

“呃，你有可能召唤出一个魔法拖把来吗？”

Stephen轻哼，亲吻着他的侧脸。听起来像是一个拒绝。Tony低头望着Stephen腰腹间脏兮兮的痕迹，往上边洒了些水——然后从Stephen那收回了一个淡然的表情。

“慢点。”

“那你别到啊。”Tony说着最后一次撞了回去而Stephen依旧相当敏感。他猛得一震；于是Tony笑了起来，给了他一个大大的吻，然后从他膝上坐起身来。站起来的时候，Tony觉得脚有些软。

“唔，我都泡涨了。”

“你的肌肤细胞都吸饱了水分，”Stephen说，一边看着Tony努力从浴缸里出来并小心翼翼不要滑到的样子。“给我五分钟。”

“我读到过——听说过，有些东西，有人——你知道的，他们认为泡在水里人会被慢慢吸干，因为水具有更好的吸附力？仿佛——他们认为那是一种进化。”

“理想主义者，”Stephen不置可否，“别再看那些凭空无据未经证实的期刊文章了。”

Tony打开池子下方的柜子，将一两条毛巾丢在地上好把水吸掉。他把一块浴巾缠在腰际，然后在Stephen从浴缸里站起来的时候递了另一块给对方。

Tony在回卧室的半路上开始感觉到整个世界天旋地转，“哦糟了，累死我了。”

“我该走了。”Stephen说。他擦干头发，Tony就凝视着他，因为他实在好看得不像话——

等一下。

“什么？”Tony眨眨眼，“你刚干完我然后就要走？”

“Tony。”

“过河拆桥（Gonna’ hit it and quit it）？”

“Tony。”

“拉高出仓（Pump and dump）？”

“每次我留下过夜你都睡不好，”Stephen叹了口气，退回他咄咄逼人的爱人身边。“所以就别说了。”

Tony还没来得及拿出一件新衬衫来，颇有些哀怨地说：“我好像本来也不怎么睡好。拜托，就请——我真的——” ** **需要你**** 。他停了下来。

Stephen望着他脸上的表情，无论如何都能明白了。

“我会留下。”Stephen走到他面前，将毛巾从Tony头上拿开。“我还知道你想要给那三十二个没接到的电话回个信。”

Tony哀嚎了一声，朝墙上的全息屏看了一眼，“现在是 ** **三十二**** 个了？！”

“明天，”Stephen将他转向自己，然后把毛巾丢掉随便什么地方，接着把Tony挪到床上。“我们会处理好的。”

我们。

“我不想变成 ** **那种人**** ，”Tony自己爬上床，把丢掉的眼镜捞到床头柜上。他尽力让自己看起来不那么窘迫不安。“如果圣所需要你，那就去吧。”

Stephen跟着爬到他身后，“那么或许我其实想让你来做 ** **那个人**** 。”Tony嗤笑一声，接着Stephen掀开了他的被子，“圣所好得很。”

一切都如此自然：他翻了个身，背朝着Stephen，然后将被子扯过来盖上自己的肩头。“我才不需要你。”这话听起来比他说得还要冷酷，但Stephen明白还是不要反驳了，而这几乎反而令对方更加沮丧。于是他倾身关掉了灯——他也知道最好还是不要用魔法了。家里的所有电路系统都交媾在一起，而Tony已经为此冲着他碎碎念了五六回。

他背对着Tony靠在那儿，手触到了Tony的腰。最后他说，“我知道你不是的。”

Tony咋舌，“那么为什么？”

“唔嗯……”Stephen慢悠悠的声音此刻在黑暗中格外温柔，“作为一个天才，你真是笨死了。”

Tony踢了踢他的小腿然后Stephen忍不住笑了。

“大部分时候我在你公司里待得挺自在的。”Stephen说。Tony朝他翻了个白眼。他继续道，“并且和你一起做点什么也很自在，我心甘情愿。”

“比如给我洗头发？”

“比如给你洗头发。”他斩钉截铁，“又比如看你把筷子架在满是泡泡的浴缸边上让它保持平衡。又比如看你发现了新的元素。又比如看你又拯救了世界。而我对你的一切甘之如饴。”

床单凉爽而美妙。他们的身体柔软而干净，头发依然润泽潮湿，衣服因水汽沾染而紧贴着皮肤。此刻静谧而唯美，值得铭记到永恒。

Tony从自己手臂上翻了回来，这样就能与Stephen相对而视了。

“我不需要你。”

“我知道。”

“可我想要你。”

Stephen莞尔，歪着身子几乎没有怎么动就啄到了Tony的唇。Tony皱起五官做了个鬼脸，“啊哼，我们忘记刷牙啦。”

“噢，等一下。”Stephen说。他将手从Tony的臀上抬起来，用手指绘出一个小小的、比苹果大不了多少的符咒圈儿。圆圈闪烁着像是一盏小夜灯，橙色的光持续了一小会儿，然后他弯下腰再次吻住了Tony。这回他尝起来有些像牙膏，薄荷味的，Tony惊讶地启开了唇瓣。Stephen的舌头轻轻滑过，Tony觉得唇齿间有一种异样的、神奇的酥麻感。他将自己抽离这个吻，然后舔了舔牙齿——现在它们干干净净了。

“太赞了。”Tony将手摁在嘴唇上。“绝对得把你留下。”

“别当成习惯啊。”

“哦，我就要。你觉得我们能不能把它推广一下？”

“Tony。”

“清新之吻。哇，听起来像不像零号病人？如果我现在去亲一下某人，他会不会开始打扫卫生？”

“啊，其实不——”

“考虑一下。我们这样开始好了，在科切拉摆三个亲吻售货点。一开始的时候根本闻不到什么味道，而其实它闻起来就像——”Tony打了个哈欠，“——高露洁！”

Stephen叹了口气，“从技术层面讲这就是它能达到的最高峰了。我只不过是用了点你橱柜里的东西啊。”

Tony仰躺回去，又打了个哈欠。Stephen身上很暖，接着他悄悄挪近把头靠在Tony肩上。或许有点让人麻木，但Stephen有时候就是会在你意想不到的时候抱抱你，而且，就是抱抱Tony。

“我会让你教我的，”Tony说，“只是出于实用意义。但是这又违背了我作为工程师的核心价值观。”

“我相当喜欢你的核心价值观。”Stephen轻语道。他的嗓音使人觉得眼皮沉沉，因此Tony闭上了眼睛哼哼着。“我觉得魔法对你而言太慢了。”

“好吧你是对的。我会找出一些类牙膏的溶剂——就像能被吃进去的氰化物药丸那种。或许一旦通过口腔接触传播以后就可以足够持久，因为，你懂的，那才是有趣的部分。”他顿了顿，然后说道，“就像做了一次清新薄荷味的——口——交。”

这话引来了一个短促的喘息的笑。

“很高兴你感觉好些了，”Stephen说，翘起鼻子然后在Tony颈上印下一个吻痕，然后在Tony身边蜷成一个护着他的姿势，渐渐睡去了。

Tony的大脑有那么一会儿没法停转。有太多事情要想了。但此刻他可以尽情自在地用手捋着Stephen的头发，而Stephen的肩头平稳地一起一伏，让他能够在这一会儿时间里便归于寂静安宁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：我说过我会为他们写更多的！


End file.
